He Stole My Heart
by PaigeandRomanEmpire
Summary: WWE superstar Seth Rollins is a player he could get any girl he wanted. WWE diva Sasha Banks has had a crush on him for as long as she worked here but they never talk. Seth Rollins just wants to get in her pants, so his former brothers make a bet to see how long would it take to get Sasha. Can he get her or will it be just a heart break for her.
1. Info

So my account you can contact me on is

Kik: night_is_day

Instagram:paige_roman_empire


	2. OMG

Sasha P.O.V

So I just got done with my match with Paige and I lost because of her stupid brother Seth he pulled me of the ring you can tell it was not planned. I was just so mad but I can't stay mad at that face for long. I hate the fact that I like him it takes over everything in my life. The first time I saw he I could't look away it was my first day on the main roster but I couldn't make a move because he had a girlfriend so that went on from their I still want him.

When I got in the locker room most of the girls were gone.

"I'm so sorry about my brother he could be that sometimes but bye I have to go their waiting for me" said Paige.

So I was at the hotel checking into my room when I saw Seth just sitting their looking down, so I walked over there to see what was wrong.

"Hey" I say

"Hey" he said back in a tired tone

"Whats wrong why aren't you in your room" I asked

"Paige kick me out of the room because she said a guys was seeing her and that would be weird for her brother to see who she was seeing" he said

"Well I have an extra bed in my room if you want..." I said feeling stupid that I just asked he even thought I have a big crush on him.

"Sure thanks" he says as we walk to the elevator.

It was quiet as we went up and we walked to my room. We got in my room as he picked the bed he wanted and said "I'm going to take a shower"

"Okay" I said

He took his clothes out of his bag and went in the bathroom. I heard the shower go on. I just put my PJ's on and turned the TV on. Ten minutes later I heard moaning from the shower. So I pressed my ear on the door and I heard him saying my name. That was really weird and it stopped and he turned off the shower. I hurried back to my bed and wait for him to come out. When he comes out he just sits on bed. He just starts to get closer to and then he just kissed me and of course I kiss him back. Then he Takes off my shirt and starts to kiss down to my bra then he takes it off and takes my nipple in his mouth. I moan as he smirks then he stops.

"Why did you.."

I didn't even notice he got my pants and underwear and he starts rubbing my area...


	3. Paige's Storys

Paige P.O.V.

I look around I don't really want to see anyone right now. I feel hurt I want to be a good friend but it's getting in the way of my happiness. I sit in my locker room crying my eyes out.I know I'm so strong but we just our days. Right? So I like this guy but my best friend Aj likes him to and I would hate to see her sad. I really like him because first Seth,s my brother and when I can't him things I tell Roman because I can trust him. But Aj told me that she likes him and she told me to help her get with him but I don't want to, I got so mad and sad because of...

Flashback

My phone starts ringing

"Hello" I say tiredly

"OMG guess what just happened" Aj yells in the phone

"What" I say

"Me and Roman slept together" she says as matter of facly

I sit their in shock not knowing what to say I feel so pissed off I told her that I liked him and she goes and does this I feel like I've been hit by a car I can't talk my mouth feels dry. I don't even know what to say.

"Hello are you there did I lose you" she said

I don't even want to talk to her she said she didn't even like him and know this who can I trust. I hang up on her I don't even want to hear her talk.

End of Flashback

So I haven't talked to her for a week, I don't even want to look at her she makes me sick.

"Hello" and Emma comes in my room. I just sit there and start to cry and she comes to hug me we sit there for what feels like a year

"What happened" so I sit there telling her about Roman and Aj and how she betrayed my trust after I told her how I have a crush on Roman.

"Wow that's so wrong and she bragging about how she scored with him what a bitch"

"I know I trusted her and this"

At hotel

I texted Seth on how I told him I was having a boy over. I lied because I didn't want to hear his voice. I just want this time to my self and no think about anything. I hear a knock on my door and I groan.

"What do you want" I say in a harsh tone

"Well I needed a place to stay so I came here" said Roman

"What about Aj" I say coldly

"Well I want to be here with you" he says in a sexy voice that sends shivers down my spine

"Sure come in"

As he walks in he sets his stuff down he picks the bed closer to the window.

"So what happened between you and Aj"

"Nothing were fine"

"She told me you weren't talking to her"

I sit there not looking at him because I don't want to talk about her. Out of no where he kisses me and I kiss back. Right know I don't thin about anything and he takes of my shirt and my bra.

"What about Aj?" I ask

"What about her"

And we have a night of making hot love.


End file.
